


Everything's Fine

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Kalex Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Before going home for the holidays, Kara and Alex explore their relationship a little bit.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/gifts).



> This is a gift for Daxolotl! Hope you like it! Sorry, this year has been bad for my creativity, hope you have a great holiday buddy!

Perhaps they had an unhealthy relationship. Alex sometimes wondered this because here she was on a Saturday night, waiting for Kara to close up shop for the night. Vasquez had asked her to join her and a bunch of agents on a night out, but Alex had begged off so she could have a night out with Kara. It was the holidays and Alex would rather spend it with Kara. Which Alex argued was normal. 

But right now this asshole who had been hanging around since the beginning of the end of the nth hour was holding up everyone from closing up by being a pest, buzzing around the counter and trying to get Kara to talk to him. And Alex could feel an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness spreading through her being. It was all-encompassing and quickly filling her with a deep-seated irritation.

Alex glared at the back of the young man who was flirting with Kara at the counter. Alex could see he was making Kara more and more uncomfortable. After a few more seconds, Alex was about to get up and do something about making him move along, but Kara’s co-worker was out in front of that situation real quick, stepping in front of Kara with a polite but tight-lipped smile.

The guy left, looking a little bit more than disgruntled. Alex was busy still glaring at his back that when her gaze returned to the counter, she accidentally locked eyes with Sher, the bosslady of Noonan’s, who smirked in Alex’s direction.

“Thanks, Sher.” Kara smiled gratefully at her boss.

“Had to prevent a homicide in my cafe. Blood is hard to get out of these floors, you know? But I tell you Kara,” The woman said loudly enough for Alex to hear. “You sure have a protective sister.”

Kara glanced over to Alex, face breaking out into a wide grin as she waved at Alex. Alex waved back sheepishly, aware that Sher was watching her from behind Kara and laughing.

“Alright. Why don’t you head off for the night?” Sher said kindly. “Alex has been waiting a while for you.”

“I don’t mind.” Alex called out, holding up her paper cup. “I’m still finishing up this tea.”

“I’m sure you two have somewhere to be.” Sher tutted. “Besides, the new girl needs to get used to closing up without you. You’ve done a wonderful job mothering this chick but it’s time to let her leave the nest!”

Kara groaned good-naturedly. “You think you’re so PUNNY.”

“Every night, ladies! ” Alex joined in the good-natured ribbing, rolling her eyes and complaining loudly. Finally, the two sisters were out the door. Just like usual, natural as always, Kara hooked her arm in Alex’s. The air had a sharp, fresh bite to it, a rare cold snap in the area had everyone bundled up and most people indoors. But despite the weather, everything was perfect. Alex took Kara’s hand in hers and shoved them into her jacket pocket.

“You’re better than one of those hot pocket warmers.” Alex smiled wryly at Kara. Kara just laughed, leaning closer to knock her head against Alex’s. The late hour made everything quieter, made the noise of the city die down. Made it seem like it was just the two of them in the whole world, just the sound of their footsteps and the random passing of cars, plus the feel of Alex’s heartbeat throbbing through the skin of their hands.

They chatted happily, laughing and stumbling over each other since they were pressed so close together. They both unconsciously made their way back to Kara’s loft, where it was again, wordlessly decided that Alex would stay the night. Alex took a quick shower and Kara did her own superfast washing before they were cuddled up on the couch to watch TV for a bit. There were some late night Christmas specials on and they sat through a few old Christmas movies before Alex’s yawning made Kara turn off the TV despite Alex’s protests, and tug the redhead to the bed.

Alex had her own side, of course, and settled comfortably into it.

“I’ve got an off day tomorrow, so let’s go to that new brunch place you were talking about.” Alex watched Kara turn off the light and then zip into bed. “I had to take another shift the day after, but we can start driving out right after I get off work to get back to Midvale by midnight I think.”

“Eliza said not to rush.” Kara pointed out.

“She SAYS to YOU. She says to me to not be late.” Alex scoffs and scoots a bit closer to Kara who always felt a couple degrees warmer. The loft was a big space, but was significantly draftier than Alex’s apartment. That was one thing Alex didn’t miss about this loft.

“Are you happy that I’m here, now?” Kara asked in a small voice, but it sounded so loud in the quiet, interrupting Alex’s thoughts.

Alex tensed. She… hadn’t reacted well when Kara showed up at her doorsteps in National City, when she had been going through her “hard drinking” phase. Kara was insistent on staying by Alex’s side, though. No matter how unwanted Alex made her feel again. Alex knew. Knew it from that pained gleam in Kara’s eyes. But she couldn’t stop lashing out, hurting Kara, trying to push Kara away but the blonde stuck to her stubbornly. 

Kara was a huge part of why Alex got better. She stayed by, stocked Alex’s fridge with food, cleaned Alex’s apartment, found Alex when she was black-out drunk and got her back home safe. Meeting Director Henshaw and getting a purpose to focus on helped too, of course, but Kara was always there.

“Kara.” Alex let out her name like a sigh.

“Just… I know I was pushy at the beginning.” Kara said hurriedly as if she was afraid Alex would cut her off. “But I just wanted you to know that I like, um, don’t want you to think I’m annoying, but I just…”

Alex stayed silent, allowing Kara the space to talk.

“I just want you to…” Kara’s voice became softer and softer as she drew her shoulders up, hunching protectively. “... to want to be with me. Just let me be around. I want to be with you all the time, Alex.”

“Kara.” Alex could see, from the streetlights filtering into the room, that there was a heartbreaking amount of trepidation and resignation on Kara’s face. Like she expected Alex to shoot her down. But Alex was a bit confused.

“Kara, what are you saying?” Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, trying to get Kara to relax. “I see you almost every day.”

“I don’t want you to force yourself.” Kara blurts out. “Because you’re always taking care of me. And I want you to take care of yourself sometimes. I want you to-to do what you want without worrying about me. I want to take care of you and be with you but if you don’t want that, now that you’re okay, I can give you more space. I don’t want to be a burden.”

‘Now that you’re okay’ was a very weighted phrase. It stung, like alcohol to a papercut Alex didn’t know she had. She was still upset about her dad, true. Still upset at how her life had been turned upside down by some girl flung from space. But Kara was right. Now she was… okay. Not completely fine. But okay. Definitely not reeking of alcohol anymore. And Kara had stayed and let Alex’s words and actions hurt her, just to be there for Alex at her worst.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere, Kara.” Alex said instinctively.

Kara nodded, looking anywhere but at Alex’s eyes. As if she didn’t quite believe Alex and didn’t want to confirm it on Alex’s face.

So Alex leaned forward, tilted Kara’s face carefully with her fingertips, and pressed her forehead against Kara’s. Kara had told Alex one time that that was the proper show of physical affection between Kryptonians.

Kara shifted closer, pulled Alex effortlessly into her arms and sighed in pleasure, closed her eyes with her forehead against Alex’s. Alex kept her eyes open, studying Kara’s face, feeling her heart fill again with that familiar possessiveness.

“Don’t ever leave me, Kara.” Alex said brokenly, feeling her throat tighten with emotions. The truth of it all was hard. “I’m not the best person. I treated you horribly. You’re not a burden, Kara. You’ve kept me going even when I wasn’t doing very well.”

These were their little steps towards healing. Kara let out another sigh, then another, like she needed to expel all the hurt she felt in her body through her lungs. And Alex held her through it, understood that Kara needed that, and she needed it, too. This wasn’t the first time they had opened up to each other. Their healing needed constant reassurances, conversations, physical affirmations.

Alex froze, caught in Kara’s gaze when she opened her eyes to look up at Alex. Watched Kara warily as Kara regarded her like she would a wild animal capable of biting her suddenly. But Kara still leaned forward a bit, kissed Alex softly at the corner of Alex’s mouth.

Alex let out a stuttering breath and Kara snuggled in to tuck her head under Alex’s chin. Waited for Alex’s heart to slow back down, knowing that Alex needed that time for her feelings to settle. Kara wasn’t sure why she even kissed Alex like that. It just felt… appropriate. Kara’s heart dropped when Alex slowly extracted herself from Kara’s arms. Lay there with her heart in her throat, listening to Alex move from the kitchen, have a drink of water, then to the washroom where Kara stopped listening and just burrowed miserably in the bed until she heard the washroom door open again.

“Alex…”

“Go to sleep.” Alex said gruffly, but slipped in behind Kara to hug her to her front. “It’s fine.”

“Alex?”

“It’s fine, Kara.” Alex said, more gently. “Go to sleep. Everything’s okay.”

Kara nodded, closing her eyes and couldn’t stop a small smile from pulling at her lips. Everything would be okay. Everything was fine. As long as Kara had Alex and Alex wanted her here… as long as they were together everything would be fine.


End file.
